A Very Bored Padawan Indeed
by AliuIce0814
Summary: Anakin is bored. So is everyone else. He throws a party with hilarious results. SiriObiWan. BantGaren. Anakin and ObiWan fatherson fic. Written for Chesie Joy Jinn. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!


//force speech//

"I love rock n roll, so put another dime in the jukebox, baby…"

Obi-Wan Kenobi sighed and rolled his eyes as he heard the music blaring from the ceiling.

_Why does Anakin have to listen to that music while I'm at a Council briefing? _He thought with a groan.

"Your Padawan, loud he is," Grand Master Yoda pointed out unnecessarily.

There were giggles and snorts of laughter from the Council. All the Masters appeared amused-with exception of Mace Windu, who, as usual, did not seem to have a sense of humor in any way, shape, or form.

"Kenobi, would you kindly go and quiet your Padawan!" Master Windu said sharply.

Obi-Wan quickly bowed and hurried out of the Council chambers. As the door closed behind him, he could have sworn that he heard Yoda snicker.

Obianiobianiobianiobiani

"**I LOVE ROCK N' ROLL  
SO PUT ANOTHER DIME IN THE JUKEBOX, BABY  
I LOVE ROCK N' ROLL  
SO COME AN' TAKE YOUR TIME AN' DANCE WITH ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"**

When Obi-Wan entered his private quarters, it looked as though a bomb had gone off. The two sleep couches were lying on their sides; it appeared as though all the stuffing was falling out. There were potato chips on the counter, on the floor, on Obi-Wan's potted plants… There were fifty two-liter bottles of Coca-Cola scattered around the room. The radio was up at full blast (it was, of course, blaring **I LOVE ROCK N' ROLL**). And in the middle of the room, dancing with fellow Padawan Darra Thel-Thanis, was thirteen-year-old Anakin Skywalker.

They weren't alone. There were at least twenty Padawans crammed in the room, all of them jumping up and down and screaming the lyrics to I LOVE ROCK N' ROLL.

Obi-Wan strode over to the radio and flipped the switch to OFF.

The room immediately went silent.

"What," Obi-Wan asked, "is going on here?" He stared at Anakin.

"What's it look like?" Anakin said in his most cocky voice. "I was bored, so I started a party! Pretty wizard, huh?"

"Everyone out," Obi-Wan growled in his most deadly voice. "Now."

All of the Padawans slowly slunk out of the room; most of them shot mutinous looks at Obi-Wan as they left.

Anakin tried to slip out after his friends.

"Oh, no you don't," Obi-Wan growled. "You and I are going to have a talk."

Anakin glared at his Master and sat down on one of the ruined sleep couches with a _hmph_.

//Anakin, I was at a Council briefing. If you must wreak havoc, why can't you do it while I'm around?// Obi-Wan asked.

//Because if you were around, you would ruin all the fun!// Anakin snorted.

//How do you know I would? You aren't the only one who likes parties, Anakin,//Obi-Wan pointed out as Anakin snorted again//but most of us like to be invited to organized parties.//

Anakin sighed and sat still. He was obviously waiting for the reprimand that was sure to come.

As Obi-Wan watched his Padawan, he realized that Anakin must crave "down time" as everyone did; the fact that Anakin was the Chosen One made everyone, including Obi-Wan, work him harder than was usually expected of a young Padawan.

//Anakin.//

Anakin lifted his head and met Obi-Wan's gaze with weary blue eyes.

//I know that you're expecting punishment…but I not going to give it. We all honestly need a party. Now, if you really want to have some kind of "Fun Night", then why don't you ask Master Yoda about it instead of tearing our sleeping quarters apart?//

Anakin sighed. //He wouldn't listen to me. Nobody ever listens to me, especially not Masters.//

Obi-Wan sighed. //Anakin, you know that's not true. I listen to you…unless you're being loud and obnoxious. Then I tend to ignore you.// Anakin couldn't help but smile at that.

//you really think that Yoda will listen to me?// Anakin asked hopefully.

//Yes.//

//Can I go ask him now?// Anakin inquired excitedly.

//no. I am going to sit here watching you clean this place. Then I will take you with me to the conclusion of my Council briefing. You can ask Master Yoda about it then.//

Anakin groaned. //there's no way I'm getting out of this one, is there?//

Obi-Wan laughed. //There's no way, my very young Padawan. There's no way.//

Obianiobianiobianiobiani

Three weeks later…

"**I LOVE ROCK N' ROLL  
SO PUT ANOTHER DIME IN THE JUKEBOX, BABY  
I LOVE ROCK N' ROLL  
SO COME AN' TAKE YOUR TIME AN' DANCE WITH ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"**

"And this was all your Padawan's idea?" Garen Muln asked Obi-Wan for the three hundred and thirteenth time.

They were in the dining hall with five hundred other Jedi Knights, Masters, Padawans, and Younglings. The dining hall had been converted into a dance floor complete with a DJ, a disco ball, over a thousand two-liter bottles of Coke, and potato chips _everywhere._ In the middle of this crazy scene was Anakin. He was wearing a "Tattoine Tigers" baseball cap, baggy jeans, skater shoes, and a black t-shirt with white words stating: "I was in the Boonta Classic and all I got was this stupid t-shirt".

"For the three hundred and thirteenth time, yes, Garen, Anakin planned this whole thing," Obi-Wan laughed. He himself was wearing a "Melida/Daan Wolverines" t-shirt courtesy of his friend Nield, jeans with ripped knees, red Converse hi-tops, and a baseball cap bearing the words: "My Master was captured by an evil scientist and all I got was a cheap b-ball cap".

"Hey, guys," a female voice said from behind them. "Whatcha talkin' 'bout?"

Obi-Wan whirled around and stared at his old friend Siri Tachi. She was wearing tight (and boy, do I mean _tight_) jeans, a black t-shirt with Charlie Brown, Snoopy, Woodstock, Sally Brown, Linus VanPelt, and Lucy VanPelt on it, her Jedi boots, and a "Coruscanti Jedi" baseball cap.

Garen whistled. Siri smacked him, hard, in the arm.

"Garen is in shock," Obi-Wan told Siri after he managed to get his voice back. "He can't quite believe that Anakin thought up this party."

Siri grinned. "This is an awesome party, by the way. Why aren't you guys dancing? I know Bant was looking for you earlier, Garen," she told them. Garen looked shocked, then tore off to look for Bant.

Obi-Wan and Siri stood in an uncomfortable silence as a slow song came on. Obi-Wan was having an internal battle.

_Ask her for a dance!_

_She won't appreciate it. You made the decision when you were eighteen! You can't start loving her again!_

_It's just a dance!_

_It's against the Code!_

_ASK HER FOR A DANCE, YOU IDIOT! THIS IS A ONCE IN A LIFETIME EXPERIENCE!_

Obi-Wan made his decision. He took a deep breath and turned towards Siri.

She looked at him with sad deep blue eyes.

"We made the choice," she said quietly. "But tonight…"

Obi-Wan sighed. "I know. But we wouldn't be the only ones, would we?" he asked, glancing around at all the couples twirling past.

Siri smiled slightly. "Well, it is just a dance.." she began. She gasped as Obi-Wan pulled her into an embrace.

They, too, twirled away into the night.

Obianiobianiobianiobiani

It was three o'clock in the morning when Obi-Wan found Anakin. Everyone else had long since gone to bed. Obi-Wan thought that the look on Siri's face as he kissed her goodnight would be forever in his memory.

Obi-Wan looked down on Anakin with a smile. Anakin was fast asleep in a corner, his hat askew. He was snoring slightly. He looked very young and innocent when he was asleep, Obi-Wan noticed.

Obi-Wan considered waking Anakin up, then bent over and scooped Anakin up. Anakin didn't even stir as Obi-Wan carried him to bed.

When Obi-Wan lay Anakin on his sleep couch, Anakin's eyes opened briefly.

"That was an awesome party, wasn't it?" he mumbled, smiling slightly.

Obi-Wan smirked and ruffled Anakin's hair. "It was also likely the last party the Masters will allow for a very long time, seeing as we all broke about fifty rules," Obi-Wan pointed out.

Anakin's smile widened and his eyes closed again.

As Obi-Wan lowered himself into his own (newly refurbished) sleep couch, he heard a quiet voice:

//Goodnight dad.//

Obi-Wan smiled and closed his eyes.

//Goodnight son.//

Please Read and Review!

Written for Chelsie Joy Jinn

-Icey


End file.
